Rick (Fatal Fury)
How Rick joined the Tourney Rick is a Native American who worked ten years of his life as a casino show boxer known as the "White Wolf of the Ring". Feeling stifled by his life as a showman, Rick listens to nature's voice and felt the wind calling him away. He leaves the casino with a promise to return before the casino's title match. After losing at the King of Fighters tournament, Rick hears of a newspaper article about the second Tourney. He moves to get more fight money there, but is obstructed by a man known as Vandham. How to unlock *Clear Boss Mode with Vandham. *Play 2961 matches. For both methods, you must fight Rick at Sarah Forest. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 200 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Rick, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Native American White Wolf of the Ring boxer, Rick Strowd!" he will be seen left of Vikal, right of Titta, below Nelson (King of Fighters) and above Bodin. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rick Strowd holds his fists together. After the announcer calls his name Rick does three wild punches as the camera zooms and says "Let's box!" Special Moves Hellion (Neutral) Rick does a left hook, then a right upeprcut, each glowing with energy. Shooting Star (Side) Rick dashes to his opponent and if close enough does three punches and a hook. If he is in Final Smash state, he will bombard the opponent with a series of punches then finish with a jumping uppercut. Flying Hawk (Up) Rick does a jumping left uppercut. Devine Blast (Down) Rick moves his body back and does a hard overhead punch that can't be blocked. Gaia Press (Hyper Smash) Rick does a hard body blow and says "Go..." then does a straight releasing a large tornado and says "TO HEAVEN!" Howling Bull (Final Smash) Rick howls and gives rapid punches that reach 3/4 of the screen. He then finishes with a hard downward punch that hits the opponent he's facing no matter where they are, giving heavy damage. Victory Animations #Rick gives a loud howl and the wind blows against him. #Rick does two body blows and says "Good show." #Rick stretches his arms and says "You get the ring out!" On-Screen Appearance Rick jumps off a white horse and says "Let's party guys!" Trivia *Rick's rival is the leader of the Urayan Garfont Mercenaries, Vandham who is like a second teacher to Rex. His second rival is one of the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom and Sailor Moon's first major foe, Jadeite. *Rick Strowd shares his French voice actor with the Wizard, Sableye, Hoots the Owl, Bus Driver Bob, Android 8, Frieza and Piccolo. *Rick Strowd shares his German voice actor with Galford D. Weller, Templeton, Bloopy, Nyeve, Victor von Gerdenheim and Yamcha. *Rick Strowd shares his Arabic voice actor with Eustass Kid, Beastman, Soldier: 76, Ghiaccio, Duo Lon, the Hawkman, Sanji, Merak Beta Hagen, Sagittarius Aiolos, Okuyasu Nijimura, Bason, Dearka Elsman (in all his Mobile Suits), Setsuna F. Seiei (in all his Mobile Suits), Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and Yamcha. *Even though he was a starter in Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers, Rick is demoted to unlockable for Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Fatal Fury characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters